


Gravity is a Cruel Mistress (the people chasing us are worse)

by Jasper01



Series: Renegades! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Injury, Dystopia, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury, Logan is an Intellectual Badass, Mentions of Blood, Parkour, Police, Swearing, dislocation, heights, mentions of falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper01/pseuds/Jasper01
Summary: Patton falls from the roof of a six storey building.Logan is determined to catch him.(If Logan does a little falling of his own, then that’s neither here nor there.)This one is technically platonic, but you wouldn't have to squint particularly hard to make it pre-romantic Logicality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Renegades! Or: And they were ~~roommates!~~ kids on the run from a totalitarian government!
> 
> The boys are about fifteen/sixteen in this one.
> 
> Also, feel free to come chat/ask me questions on Tumblr! I live at [friendlyfacestabbing](https://friendlyfacestabbing.tumblr.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Logan has Opinions on ties (and Patton is inconvenienced at a Police checkpoint).

It is 4:28 on a Wednesday afternoon, and Logan has been running for approximately eighteen minutes and thirty five seconds.  
He is currently sprinting across the rooftops of the local retail district, and doing his best to dodge chimneys, ventilation ducts, glass ceilings, aerials, enraged pigeons, and long long drops to the ground. Running along with him are his closest friends Virgil, Roman, and Patton.  
Oh, of course.  
And the squad of government enforcers they picked up roughly eleven minutes ago.  
Just in front of Logan Roman is darting around a skylight, while further ahead Virgil hurdles an air conditioning unit. Logan flicks a glance over his shoulder and notes that Patton has dropped back slightly, but is still comfortably outpacing the dozen people in black body armour bringing up the rear.

It is pure accident that has landed the regime's goons on their tail. They hadn't even been doing anything illegal. Apart from existing, of course. And travelling without a relevant district permit. And carrying fraudulent identification documents. And using assumed names. (And Virgil never travels anywhere without at least one knuckle duster.)  
Alright so there was some technically illegal conduct occurring, but they weren't actively making trouble.  
Anyway.

They'd been sitting on a bus…   
Roman and Patton are quietly talking, Logan is reading a newspaper he's found and Virgil is staring out the window at the passing shops. Which is when the bus makes a stop, two Transit Police get onboard and begin inspecting all of the passengers' ID Cards. One of the grey uniformed officers approaches them, and the four calmly and without any hesitation hand over their cards. (They really are excellent forgeries.) Cards marked, photos verified, personal data scanned, and “Victor Zalakos”, “Rory Anderson”, and “Lucas Preston” are cleared for travel and have put their cards back in their pockets.  
But “Patrick Northington's” card is not returned, and the officer wanders back to his colleague and they hold a whispered conversation, while shooting appraising glances at Patton.

“Patrick Northington!”

“Yes Sir?”

“Come here please,” and one of them gestures “Patrick” over.

“Okay!” Patton bounces out of his seat, the very picture of helpful citizenry.

Logan isn't worried. Patton can project an absolutely flawless air of dutiful obedience at will, and has wide-eyed innocence down to an art-form. Logan has watched him walk away from no less than six obviously incriminating situations simply by appearing politely baffled and anxiously patriotic whenever the authorities challenged him. Talking his way out of an ID card mixup is going to be plain sailing, and a pleasure to watch.  
Then the officer pulls out a retinal scanner.

Logan feels Roman inhale beside him, and he can see the sudden tension in the line of Virgil's shoulders.

Patton obligingly pulls down his glasses and holds perfectly still for the scan, and then while the machine is processing he chirps, “Is there a problem, officers?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself with citizen,” the first states in a bored monotone.

“Oh good!” says Patton, and hooks his fingers into the back of his trousers. _I'm blown._

Logan catches Roman's eye and lifts an eyebrow. _Noted?_

Roman shoots back a disarming smile. _Message received._

Virgil turns casually and leans one arm against the seat back. “What are we thinking for dinner L? Pasta? Curry? Pizza? Tacos? I could go a pizza.” _Escape plan 1, 2, 3, or 4? I like 3._

“Mmhmm. Pizza is good,” Roman muses. _3 might work._

“I don't think we are in the pizza shop's area anymore, but the curry place does delivery,” counters Logan. _Our location is bad for 3. 2 will work better._

“True,” agrees Roman.

Virgil is nodding as well, and then he turns and calls down the bus, “Hey Pat! We're gonna go for curry later! Okay?” _We're going for escape plan 2. Objections?_

Patton shoots a grin over his shoulder. “Sounds good Vi!”

They have whatever time it takes the retinal scanner to finish processing and completely expose who “Patrick Northington” really is. Logan knows that isn't long, and is already cataloguing what the next steps of survival have to be.  
First, Patton distracts the officers while the other three smash the rear window emergency exit to leave the bus.  
Second, they navigate the surrounding traffic and run northeast towards the shopping centre.  
Third, use the late-afternoon crowd to lose their pursuers.  
If successful, alter appearances and lay low amongst the arcade games until pursuers have given up and departed.  
If unsuccessful, go to Phase Two:   
Use the shopping centre's escalators and emergency stairwell to get to the roof.  
Pull the fire alarm on the way up to delay pursuers and shut down centre electrical systems. If possible, vandalise the fuse box and cause a blackout.  
Run their previously scouted path across the rooftops to the south (plaza, construction zone, old rail shed, train station, aquatic centre, warehouse currently being refurbished, mattress factory, occupied warehouse).  
Hide in their bolthole in the industrial district.  
It's a solid plan, meticulous and bulletproof, the trademarks of anything Logan and Virgil get their figurative hands on. He nods to himself. _Between the four of us, provided no one is injured, this should work._

The scanner beeps.  
Virgil, Logan and Roman all subtly tense.

One of the officers whispers in awe, “Holy shit. It's _him._ I don't believe it.”

The other frowns and grabs Patton's shoulder firmly. “I'm calling it in.”

“Sir? What's happening? _Him_ who?” an utterly baffled Patton exclaims loudly.

 _Time to go._ The three rise very quietly from their seats and head to the back of the bus. Virgil slips his brass knuckles out of his pocket and prepares to break the window as soon as Patton makes his move.

“Nice try. _Elridge,”_ the first officer sneers, and Logan has to look back _now_ because Patton is about to be brilliant and he doesn't want to miss a second of it.

“What? But I'm Patrick Northington!” Logan knows from experience how that plaintive voice of innocent befuddlement, combined with enormous sky blue eyes and an open freckled face will make anyone doubt anything, including their own name. “The scanner even says so!”

And when both officers look down at the display, just to make sure of the evidence of their own eyes, Patton grabs the hand on his shoulder, yanks hard and flips the officer over his hip and into his partner. Patton then snatches “Patrick Northington's” ID Card, bolts down the aisle of the bus and tumbles straight out the smashed back window alongside Logan. They land on the road together and zigzag across three lanes of traffic after Virgil and Roman, who are already just shy of reaching the shopping centre courtyard.

They'd done their best to blend in with respectable society before they left base, but the four are still slightly shabbier than the crowd around them. Back on base they'd be wearing whatever they felt like, usually shirts with angry slogans, fingerless gloves, oversized jumpers, shredded denim and pyjamas. Out in public they have to look far more mainstream. Roman has removed his piercings, Virgil's hair is back to brown, Patton looks like a golfing advertisement and Logan is even wearing a tie. Which is exactly how he looks on base as well, now that he gives it some thought.  
_What else am I_ _**supposed** _ _to do? Take it off? A tie is an incredibly useful object. It can be a bandage, a gag, a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, a sling, a belt... How else is one supposed to inconspicuously smuggle three feet of solidly woven fabric with a multitude of purposes except by_ _**wearing** _ _it?_

They all spread out slightly while keeping each other in view, reach the front entrance, and attempt to disappear by matching the movement and demographics of the crowd around them. Patton attaches himself to the back of a group of highschoolers and trails along giggling. Virgil wears his best dead inside retail-worker-on-a-break stare and is immediately invisible. Logan does a convincing impression of a young scholar and/or professional with places to be. Roman engages a young man selling hand cream in an intense conversation about cuticle maintenance for ten metres, where he switches to chatting to the next salesperson about salt lamps.

They are making solid progress past the foodcourt when a solid wall of people up ahead interrupts their ambling escape attempt. Apparently, a posse with “get me your manager” haircuts has lost their tenuous grip on reality, gone completely postal, and thrown furniture through three shop fronts while setting fire to the bins. (Logan spent a season in retail and does not miss it. He honestly prefers being at war. There's less screaming, and if you get shot at least you're allowed to sit down.) There are firefighters onsite, as well as a full squad of Government Enforcers to contain the carnage and take statements from witnesses.

Between the roped off broken glass, the various rescue personnel, store security, the still agitated instigators and every other curious passerby, the commotion has created a blockage in the passageway, and people are only getting past the mess in ones and twos.  
After a bit of a scramble over debris _(not a problem)._  
And some close proximity to several enforcers _(…...has the potential to be a problem)._

Roman (currently out in front) chucks a glance back over his shoulder to Logan and lifts his eyebrows. _Yeah?_

Logan grimaces and slides his glasses up his nose. _No other options._

Roman shrugs, and joins the slow stream of people diverting around the mess. Patton allows two other people in front of him, then follows. Just as Virgil is stepping forward, he looks back at Logan, and then at something over Logan's shoulder that makes his eyes widen. Logan sends him a questioning look, and Virgil turns back and keeps moving slowly after the others, but he's tapping his fingers on his right thigh. _The pursuit is back._

Logan doesn't look back, but keeps pace with everyone else. _We need to clear the blockage and get moving again, before-_

“STOP THAT KID!!!”

_Well, before **that.**_

It's not a problem yet. The transit officers are still a good distance away. The corridor is packed with people, especially children, so any enforcers close enough to actually apprehend them have no idea which kid to go after.

Which is when one of the officers yells, “PATTON!!! STOP!!!”

And Patton looks up. Right into the face of the nearest enforcer, who is watching him very closely. _Still not necessarily a proble-_

“Oops,” says Patton.

Fifteen feet away Logan sighs in frustration. _Now it's a problem._  
Roman grabs Patton and yanks him away from the enforcer reaching for him. They both dash away, as Virgil emerges from the press of people he's spent the last two minutes elbowing a path through and sprints after them. Logan gives up on navigating the crowd and instead starts dodging his way through the police tape and debris. He can hear more shouting from behind him, so he pulls a stand of magazines down in his wake for good measure.  
_On to phase two._

At the top of the escalators Virgil rockets ahead to deal with the fusebox and Roman sets off the fire alarm. The shopping centre is immediately filled with wailing sirens, flashing lights, and panicking people that are far more concerned with leaving the building as fast as possible than being of assistance to law enforcement.  
Three steps up the maintenance stairway to the roof the lights go out, and Virgil rejoins them shortly afterwards.

Roman is the first through the door onto the roof, and he is immediately looking around on the ground for something to use to jam the door closed behind them. Patton, Logan, and Virgil emerge as well, Roman shoves a rusted star-picket through the door-handle, and they stand for a brief second grinning hysterically at each other.  
And then Logan turns south, and they all begin to run towards where they know they'll be safe. There is the shriek of metal behind them as someone tries to force the door, but Logan isn't concerned. They're running now, and something would have to go catastrophically wrong for them to be caught. Dashing across rooftops is something they've been doing for years; the world of open sky and twisted metal is _theirs_ and the mid-afternoon breeze snatches at their clothes as they figuratively fly across the skyline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Logan has Opinions about Postmodernism (and Patton is inconvenienced at the Aquatic Centre).

Virgil is the fastest and most agile of the four. He doesn't have as much endurance, so he'll sprint ahead to scout and regain his breath as the others catch up. Roman is the strongest and still reasonably quick, as well as having some amount of combat training. Patton is the slowest of them (although he is still fast compared to the general population) but he makes up for it in sheer endurance and the ability to fight and get away if he does get caught. Logan knows he is not as fast as Virgil or Roman, but he is incredibly efficient. In a straight line on level ground he will be caught, but add a few obstacles and an eight foot fence and he just flows around it all in the fastest possible manner.  
After all, accounting for distance and velocity is just physics, and managing adrenalin and lactic acid is just chemistry, and clearing an alley twelve storeys above the ground and leaving the enforcers stranded and completely baffled on the rooftop behind him...  
Well now _that,_ is _poetry._  
And Logan does have an appreciation for poetry.

Right this second they are running across the awning of the bus shelter by the local train station, while the enforcers get snarled up in the pre-peak hour crowd. Virgil ricochets up the gap between a flight of stairs and the lift, plants a foot firmly on the railing surrounding the concourse and leaps out to grab the edge of the concourse roof. By the time Roman has reached the railing and Logan has started on the stairs Virgil is jauntily trotting across the roof of the station approximately four storeys above ground level. Logan can't hear or see him, but he would bet his tie that Virgil has his hands in his pockets and is humming.

Roman, Logan, and Patton all finally make it onto the roof, and run to where Virgil is beginning to cross the gantry that carries the power lines for the trains. It's a series of girders, none of them wider than a hand span, all at least three stories up with the occasional four foot gap between them. It's not especially difficult, just a lot of precision work requiring significant concentration. In the event of a fall the best case scenario is that they'll hit the ground. Worst case scenario is they snag the wires on the way down and are electrocuted before they're hit by a train.  
_Concentrate. Look at where you're going, not where you are currently._

Logan moves as fast as he can while there are no trains to unbalance him with their vibrations or air displacement.  
_Speed up, low centre of gravity, swing arms to conserve momentum, eyes up, push off, cushion for landing._ _Again._

_Again._

_Again._

_Again._

The climb from the rail gantry up to the roof of their next building, the Regional Aquatic Centre, is made interesting by the building's construction. Logan finds postmodern architecture vaguely baffling. _Why are all aquatic centres seemingly made of asymmetric glass?_  
They need to go straight up three storeys of almost perfectly smooth outer wall. Logan's mental tone is distinctly smug. _**Almost**_ _perfectly smooth is all the opportunity we need._

Virgil runs towards the wall and uses his forward momentum to take two steps straight up, jump, and grab onto a massive metal ventilation grill embedded into the glass. He climbs hand over hand up the grill until he can jam his toes into it too. Logan and Roman boost Patton up as high as they can, and Virgil reaches back down with one hand to haul him up to the vent as well. Roman puts too much force into his jump and misses the vent on his first try, but manages to grab the grill one-handed on his second attempt. Logan steps back for his run up, figuratively floats up the wall, and feels the metal bite into his fingers where he hangs from the grill. From the vent it's comparatively simple to shimmy across the wall using seams between the glass panels, and scale the remaining two storeys using the decorative metal “artwork” bolted to the side of the building.  
_Postmodernism_ _**can** _ _be useful from time to time, although it's still not improved by a close up perspective._

They are a mere quarter of the way across the expansive roof _(which resembles a disused set from a Doctor Who knock-off)_ when a maintenance hatch slams open and their familiar squad of enforcers boils out yelling a dozen variations on the theme of “Halt citizen!”.  
_Not a concern.  
_They are approaching one of the longer jumps in their escape route. The distance from the swim centre to the old brick warehouse next door is too far for any of them to cross comfortably. Virgil might do it with a long run up, if he were sufficiently motivated, but the rest of them would fall short and smash in the alley below. However, Logan knows that the warehouse is currently being refurbished and there is scaffolding against the wall facing the swim centre. A jump from the swim centre to the scaffolding is well within their capabilities, but is the kind of obstacle that will put a lot of distance between them and their pursuers.

They run for the alley, and Logan watches Virgil hit the roof's edge and disappear across the gap. There is a metallic thump, and then Virgil reappears over the gutter of the warehouse roof opposite. Roman throws himself across the alley and lands on the scaffolding as well, before climbing up and onto the roof to join Virgil. They split up and hide behind a brick chimney each. Virgil looks forward, scanning for obstacles or difficulties where they're going. Roman is looking back to keep watch on any trouble from behind them.

As Logan approaches the building's edge he can hear the traffic noise being funnelled down the alley from the main road, can feel the slight cross-wind across the rooftop, and then he reaches the gap and  
_muscle tension updraft gravity momentum projectile motion cushion for landing landing landing landing  
_and then he hauls himself up the side of the warehouse, over the gutter, to where Roman is ducked behind a brick chimney, his eyes wide, mouth opened in a shout. Logan whips around at the sound of squealing tyres and a revved engine from the alley below. There is a crash, and he watches as the top of the scaffolding sways under the impact.

There is a moment of silence and three friends holding their breath, and then a metallic groan as the scaffolding pulls away from the building and crashes in a twisted heap below. Logan's heart goes with it. His eyes snap to where Patton is bolting across the aquatic centre roof towards the edge. Patton looks up and meets his gaze and Logan knows that they are both thinking the same thing.  
_Patton cannot possibly jump the gap._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Logan realises he has Opinions about Patton.

Fact: Patton cannot make the jump.  
Fact: Patton has enforcers right behind him and no other escape routes, so he cannot do anything _but_ jump.  
Conclusion: Patton will fall.  
Fact: A fall from this height is unlikely to be fatal, especially with Patton's level of skill and fitness. Patton will not die.  
Fact: Patton will be seriously injured.  
Fact: Logan, Virgil and Roman are not strong or fast enough to carry him.  
Conclusion: Patton will be caught.

Some stray thought of Logan's wishes the roof were higher, that the fall would kill him instantly. _Better to die here with the breeze in your hair and sky above you and friends close by than to be caught and taken away and taken_ _ **apart**_ _in a small dark bare room where even the memory of daylight dare not go._  
Patton is seconds from the fall, and Logan thinks.

He thinks of Patton playing MCR's “Dead!” on ukulele to coax Virgil down from the vents where he’s hidden after a panic attack.

Thinks of the four of them sneaking out onto the roof of the operating theatre at 2 in the morning to watch the stars whirl above them.

Patton with dandelions behind his ears. (“Make a wish Logan!” “Wishing is illogical.” “So is war! Make a wish anyway!”)

Patton and Roman waltzing dramatically past the ammo dump, tripping over each other and laying in the dirt giggling furiously.

Patton scrounging scraps of hoochie-cord and surgical thread and old bootlaces and weaving them into friendship bracelets. Everyone from the base commander down seems to have one.

“Logan! I made you a bracelet! Which wrist do you want it on?”

“...My right, please Patton.”

“Okie dokie! And I know that you don't like silly stuff so I've made it adjustable so you can take it off whenev-”

“No.”

“What?”

“No. I do not wish to take it off. Please make it so that the only way to remove it would be to cut either it or my hand off.”

“Oh. Okay then!”

(Logan long ago learned that possessions are easily lost and tend to only slow him down. Everything he values in this life he keeps in his head, in the people around him, or tied onto his body at all times.)

Unbidden Logan's clever, _so_ clever mind provides the image of Patton lying with shattered legs on the footpath below them, hands slammed over his mouth to keep from screaming.  
Patton with his collar between his teeth to muffle his sobs as he tries to drag himself away from the enforcers coming for him.  
Patton on the ground with black boots surrounding him, black armoured gloves on his arms, his eyes shining with tears as a black bag is shoved over his head and he is dragged away and tossed into the back of an armoured van.

_Unacceptable_.

Logan is moving, almost as fast as thought. He sprints back across the roof, towards Patton and the enforcers right behind him.  
_Memory: There is a window below the roof **here**._  
_Observation: Warehouse guttering, old, but securely attached. Will hold weight._  
_Hypothesis: I don't need to stop his fall, just redirect it._

Logan skids across the roof and slides off the edge feet first. As he goes over he grabs the gutter in his left hand and is left swinging six storeys above the ground. The wreckage of the scaffolding lies below, along with an armoured van of enforcers. _They've been following us, saw us jump, rammed the scaffolding on purpose, are waiting for us to fall. For_ _ **Patton**_ _to fall._  
Logan braces his left foot against the warehouse's crumbling brickwork and leans out as far as he can, his entire existence focused on the empty air at the end of his fingertips and the sound of rapidly approaching footfalls across the aquatic centre roof. Patton appears at the edge, his face set and gaze focused, and without a moment's hesitation leaps for Logan. Patton lunges forwards in the air, throws his right hand out and is reaching reaching _reaching..._

Logan feels the brief sting of blunt fingernails against his forearm and Patton is falling away and Logan has fumbled the catch he has _dropped_ Patton and oh no oh _no no nononono_ _ **nopleasenono**_ and then there is the sensation of someone else's fingers at his wrist and Patton is clinging clinging clinging both his hands clenched around.... around the friendship bracelet.

_Old hoochie-cord and military issue bootlaces._

“ _I do not wish to take it off.”_

And then gravity takes them both and there is a horrible jolt as Logan interrupts Patton's downward arc. The strain wrenches his right arm from its socket with a deeply unsettling popping _**CRUNCH**_ sound, and Logan gasps out a bitten off scream and puts everything he has into hanging onto the guttering for as long as he can.   
It's long enough.  
Just.  
He swings Patton through the window opening below them, and then gratefully lets go and falls in after him.

Patton drags them both away from the edge and they collapse to their knees together. Patton is sobbing and trying to attend to his dislocated shoulder, but Logan just wraps him in his good left arm and immerses himself in the sensation of _Patton_ alive and warm and solid and safe beside him. There are vibrations on the concrete floor around them, and then Logan sees Roman run past to keep watch on the enforcers on the roof and those massing in the alley. Virgil comes into his field of vision, hands reaching for the tie at his throat. He slips it from around his neck and feels Virgil take it and loop it around the wrist of his dislocated arm. Logan's hearing is weirdly muffled, but he sees Roman look over at them and say “forty seconds”. Patton is shaking where he is plastered against Logan's side, and Virgil's fingers are cool against the back of his neck as the sling is tied in place.

Logan can feel the bracelet's familiar pattern of knots where his wrist rests against his chest. Some figurative part of his mind is still hanging in the air watching himself fail and Patton fall. He feels distinctly untethered in his thinking. Whispers of metaphor and allusions, and everything that a friendship bracelet represents. The limits of rationality, and how love might make up the difference.

_Fact: He caught Patton._  
_Query: So why does it feel like Patton has caught him?_

“ _I do not wish to take it off.”_

“-in the warehouse.”

_Ah. The sound is back._

“They're climbing up from the street.” Roman's voice is still reasonably calm, despite the proximity of multiple enforcers and having just watched two of his friends plummet off a roof.

“Got it Ro,” Virgil calls back. “Pat, on your feet.”

“... Okay.” Patton sounds distant and a little dazed.

“Come on, I'll help you up. Sorry 'bout the sling L.”

“Under the present constraints it is adequate.”

“You're _so_ welcome. We gotta run.”

_If Virgil is snarking we still have a solid chance._

“Fifteen seconds guys,” and Roman's urgency is far more apparent now.

“Yeah we're up Ro. Let's go.”

It is 4:47 on a Wednesday afternoon, and Logan has been running for his entire life. His shoulder aches and twinges. His tiny family surrounds him. He knows where he's going. With Roman and Virgil at his sides and Patton clutching his hand he thinks he could run forever if it means he keeps pace with these three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems somewhat unrealistic to think so much in such a short space of time, I confess I'm basically just drawing on my own experience for Logan's thought processes. I've had a few occasions where something has gone very quickly very badly wrong, and I've found myself in a weirdly calm mental state where I was able to think through what was happening and talk myself through how to react. Two of those incidents involved falling from heights, (once where I fell and hit the ground, once where I caught someone else and we both went over but I managed to grab a handhold on the way down) and you'd be surprised how much thinking you can get done before you go crunch. Admittedly, most of that thinking is; “Okay you're going to land on your back so you need to land like _this_ so you don't fall again, and tuck your head forward so you don't concuss yourself, and you're going to get the wind knocked out of you so inhale _now_...”  
> It's a surreal experience, for sure.
> 
> So I had a quick hunt on Youtube for MCR on ukelele, and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykZROXqKNOc) cover of Dead! is pretty much what I had in mind. I dunno the first thing about the musician, but it's a nifty take on the song that I enjoy. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic! It was a bit less overtly shippy than Part 1, but still fun for all that. If you have questions or hate cliffhangers come rant at me. I'm [friendlyfacestabbing](https://friendlyfacestabbing.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. :)


End file.
